


Одна бутылка огневиски

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: спецквест [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Они встречаются неожиданно, там, где меньше всего ожидают, а потом Джинни предлагает посидеть в баре.





	Одна бутылка огневиски

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста — mismoritress (http://www.diary.ru/member/?3332769)

Они встречаются неожиданно, там, где меньше всего ожидают, далеко за пределами родной, сокрытой туманами и сотнями мороков и запретов Британии. Драко ищет очередную интересную вещицу для коллекции, Джинни, наверное, с командой участвует в очередном матче. Она хорошо играет, Драко в курсе. И все же он совершенно неприлично вздрагивает всем телом, почти подпрыгивая на месте, когда его руку перехватывает чужая, на удивление сильная ладонь.

— Не стоит ее открывать, — говорит Джинни, и голос ее, кажется, почти не изменился за прошедшие годы. Быть может, стал чуточку глубже. Хотя и времени с последней их встречи прошло не так много.

Драко фыркает, убирая руку, и выжидающе смотрит, одним взглядом предлагая продолжить. Джинни улыбается — едва заметно, но так тепло, что никаких сомнений: вспомнила что-то приятное. Или что-то, что можно таким считать в сравнении с пережитой войной. А потом она фыркает и рассказывает про музыкальную шкатулку с совершенно очаровательной функцией гипноза. Драко смеется — из самого поместья Блэков, да на этом блошином рынке? Сам Мерлин велел брать. Почти фамильная реликвия.

А потом, слово за слово, Джинни предлагает посидеть в пабе — здесь это бары, конечно, — Драко соглашается, сливочное пиво сменяется огневиски, а язык развязывается сильнее, чем под Веритасерумом. И мысли в голове становятся такие легкие, путанные, что удержать их в себе абсолютно невозможно. И Драко, сам от себя не ожидая, как-то между обсуждением моделей метел и статей из «Пророка» спрашивает про скорую женитьбу. С Поттером. Вот же радость. «Радость» в исполнении Драко звучит как-то слишком похоже на «гадость», но Джинни все равно смеется громко, заливисто, без всякой обиды. Совсем не как Астория, совсем не как любая другая чистокровная аристократка.

Драко смотрит на темно-рыжие волосы, кажущиеся в скудном освещении бара почти бордовыми, смотрит на бледные веснушки, на искреннюю улыбку и не понимает. Не понимает, почему все это должно достаться Поттеру. Потому что герой? Потому что детская влюбленность? И где же он был, когда Джиневра нуждалась в поддержке? Ах, конечно, бегал по лесам с великой миссией. Ничего нового.

Драко залпом опрокидывает в себя еще стакан, стараясь не вспоминать, как совсем еще нескладная второкурсница Джинни подошла к нему со странной, почти наглой просьбой научить быть настоящей леди, как через год они украдкой танцевали вальс в пустых классах, чтобы подготовиться к Святочному балу, как он между уроками французского и основами экономики просил ее не злить Амбридж, как на шестом курсе Джинни, ни о чем не спрашивая, просто садилась рядом, протягивала очередное утащенное из Большого зала яблоко и не уходила до самого комендантского часа. Как он сам через год точно так же садился рядом, протягивая, конечно, не яблоки, но хорошие заживляющие мази и зелья. Кто знает, скольким еще гриффиндорцам, кроме самой Джиневры, они потом помогли. Об этом Драко не задумывался ни тогда, ни сейчас. Тогда она часто спрашивала: «Сколько нам осталось?» А Драко только и мог, что молчать. Слишком уж сложным был вопрос. Сколько им осталось чего? Жить? Прятаться по пустым классам? Враждовать при свете дня? Успокаивать друг друга ночами? Пить виски с горла? Что, Мордред раздери, «сколько»? Ответа он и сейчас не знает.

— Значит, твой план… сработал? — еще раз уточняет Драко, глядя на почти пустую бутылку. Мысли, все еще легкие и пушистые, шебуршатся, щекочутся в голове, и Драко совсем не хочется приводить их в порядок, даже хоть немного задумываться не хочется. Чертов огневиски.

— Выйти за Гарри? — вопрос Джинни прерывает поток бессвязных рассуждений, и Драко вскидывает голову резче, чем рассчитывал.

Его немного ведет, но голос звучит трезво и четко:

— Да.

— Видимо, да. — Джинни грустно улыбается, доливая в свой стакан остатки огневиски и отставляя бутылку. — Мы с ним, наверное, слишком хорошие друзья для брака.

Взгляда она от стакана так и не поднимает.

— Только с твоей стороны, — Драко качает головой, тяжело вздыхая. Хочется сделать… что-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь, вот только идей никаких нет. Разве что типично гриффиндорские, но он-то заканчивал Слизерин, он-то должен действовать изящнее. Поэтому Драко просто говорит: — Все равно поздравляю.

А потом, неожиданно даже для себя, добавляет: 

— А я хотел сделать тебе предложение. Курса с четвертого, наверное.

Глупо так, но Джинни вдруг разом застывает, неуверенно улыбается, словно ей снова двенадцать, и тихо спрашивает:

— И… почему не сделал?

— Дурак был, сомневался. Потом еще Темный Лорд в мэноре, война эта. В общем, как и сказал, дурак был. А сейчас уже и поздно.

Джинни молчит, смотрит непонятно, что-то обдумывая, а потом начинает смеяться. С отчаянием, с нотками самого настоящего безумия, что без всех этих гобеленов и проверок становится ясно: где-то там есть кровь Блэков. И Драко подхватывает ее смех. Быть может, со стороны он звучит еще более безумно.

А потом Джинни резко замолкает, смотрит совершенно серьезно, словно не было бутылки на двоих, и спрашивает:

— А ты готов украсть невесту?

— Прямо сейчас?

— Можешь прямо со свадьбы, — фыркает Джинни, пока Драко пытается перестать банально пялиться на нее и хоть немного осознать предложение. Представить последствия.

— Это испортит всем нам репутацию. Тебе в первую очередь. Такое никогда не входило в мои планы.

— Драко Люциус Малфой, к Мордреду все твои планы! — смеется Джинни, перегибаясь через стол и притягивая Драко для поцелуя.


End file.
